Seven's Blake
by Ben Hartshorn
Summary: 300 Gags! - 7 meets her soul mate. Why has George Costanza's Cleverer brother suddenly materialised? And why does 7 wear eyeshadow? Blake is insistent the crew are 'bound to have things'. Why are people giving 7 and the doc odd looks? IGNORE PAGE 1 BIZ


STAR TREK: VOYAGER  
"Seven's Blake"  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
POV (RED FILTER) - SEVEN WORKING  
  
BACK TO NORMAL (MASTER SHOT) SEVEN is alone as she walks over to her alcove. She taps some commands into an alcove console. She gets into the alcove then closes her eyes. She is effectively asleep.  
  
POV (RED FILTER) - CARGO We glide around objects, taking a wrong turn, but end one meter from the cargo bay doors.  
  
BACK TO NORMAL (MASTER SHOT) - THE CARGO BAY DOOR AREA We see nothing that shouldn't be there.  
  
POV (RED FILTER) - THE CARGO BAY DOORS It looks to the left then to the right. Then, gliding, it enters the door lock mechanism. We see the inside.  
  
POV (RED FILTER) - BORG ALCOVE CONSOLE We glide toward and enter the Borg alcove console Seven has just touched. We see the inside as if we were one inch tall.  
  
POV (RED FILTER) - SEVEN IN ALCOVE A figure moves toward Seven. Seven is within frame as it moves its left hand (same as Seven's) to touch its right wrist (same as Seven's). Pools of light appear then disappear on the touched wrist parts (AKA "(pools of light)").  
  
POV (SAME AS SEVEN'S NORMAL POV) It touches various places on its right wrist (pools of light) with Seven still in frame.  
  
BACK TO NORMAL (MASTER SHOT) We see Seven in an alcove (to the edge of shot). In the space next to Seven, a figure slowly appears.  
(CONTINUED) It is in the guise of Seven touching its right wrist (pools of light). The alien is a vamp; every movement must ooze a sexual confidence that should be curiously familiar to us in pop culture terms: will be paid off.  
  
The ALIEN raises its right index finger up to within three inches of Seven's left temple as if the hand were a gun. The alien touches its right wrist (pools of light).  
  
The alien's lower half turns bright blue. The perplexed intruder then looks 'down the barrel' of its finger. It notices its blue lower half. It is annoyed with itself.  
  
ALIEN (Seven's voice)  
Stupid body... who'd want it.  
  
It touches its right wrist (pools of light). The lower half goes to normal. The alien puts its right finger back to within three inches of Seven's left temple in a 'gun to the head' fashion.  
  
A very slowly moving red glowing ball emerges from the 'gun' index finger and then enters Seven's temple. The ball then comes out of her head and goes back into the finger.  
  
The alien slowly changes into a floating red ball then vanishes. A red glow appears around the door lock mechanism then changes into a floating red ball then vanishes.  
  
A floating red ball emerges from Seven's Borg alcove console and vanishes also.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
The red ball of energy leaves Voyager quickly. The two smaller balls join it. The three become one.  
  
ALIEN (Seven's voice)(v.o.)  
All of me has now left Voyager. I had... problems with the  
form... I still have her funny voice.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
ALIEN (v.o.)(CONT'D)  
But stage forty-two was a success.  
Tell the Time Keepers their history records were accurate about  
her...  
(laughing)  
This is Dorothy Vaserlan Westwood reporting from The Milky Way.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
4  
  
Seven is working. She hears SPARKING, so she turns around and sees blue lightning contained within a two-meter diameter invisible ball. Reaction shot - Seven = unexpected but I've seen this before [so have we].  
  
She hears a SWOOPING noise fade in and out. She sees the blue lightning replaced by a box distortion. Box: Height = 4 meters, width = 2 meters, depth = 2 meters.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Unusual... a type forty.  
  
The distortion suddenly vanishes. It reveals BLAKE; he is about twenty- four, slim, attractive, insecure, has an answer for everything, and is jumpy - he doesn't lack nervous energy. He speaks in a New York accent. His clothes are of two thousand AD but unfashionable.  
  
He sees Seven; her beauty stuns him.  
  
BLAKE  
(deadpan)  
God.  
  
Seven raises an eyebrow. She moves her right hand toward her com badge but stops three inches away from it then brings her arm down. As Seven moves toward her tricorder...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Identify yourself?  
  
Blake gives no reply. As she picks it up...  
  
BLAKE  
Blake... Blake Errinberg. Where...  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(interrupting)  
A space time non-linearity. What is your year and origin?  
  
BLAKE  
Two thousand, New York... Jewish?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Are you disconcerted?  
  
BLAKE  
Who wouldn't be?... The last thing I remember is... having... an  
M.R.I. at... M.I.T..  
(a huge smile)  
You nearly had me.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Clarify.  
  
BLAKE  
Oh very good, still in character are we? All this... it's some  
elaborate college prank.  
  
He looks at the technology, he nods; he's impressed.  
  
And they say our colleges use substandard equipment. Did you  
move in all the good stuff to impress me?  
  
Blake looks around trying to avoid lowering his eyes as he looks at Seven's face: he's not 'one of those guys'.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You believe this to be an artifice?  
  
BLAKE  
Yeah... Lets see how well you've worked this out. Tell me where  
I am; this'll be good.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Cargo bay two of the Federation  
Starship Voyager. (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
Okay Five out of ten; you've gone to a lot of effort. You've  
even got sparky lightning type devices. It's like  
Frankenstein's laboratory in here. Never mind how, why would I  
appear on a space ship? Why would they want me?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
A good question.  
  
BLAKE  
You don't look like the monster. Are you the bride?  
Frankenstein in space is it? I know, this is a committee deal.  
Half wanted to do Frankenstein the other a space ship. You  
should let some sci-fi shows shoot in here; it's a great  
location. Bit dark and depressing though.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(trying to keep composed)  
That is sufficient. You are in cargo bay two.  
  
BLAKE  
Prove it.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Occasionally, during the past three years, I've succeeded in  
noticing the cargo in here. And that, everyone calls this cargo  
bay two.  
  
BLAKE  
I aint falling for it.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(exasperated/realization)  
Before first contact... If... I showed you... an alien life  
form, would it persuade you you're not at this... college.  
(CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
(dryly)  
Well I suppose M.I.T.'s student body doesn't include aliens...  
but there have been rumors... Okay, bring in your bug-eyed-  
monster.  
  
Seven walks out into the corridor.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
(muttering to himself)  
It'll doubtless be a trash can Dalek - cheap to make.  
  
Seven re-enters with a very attractive (Ryan like) female Bolian.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Crewman, this is Blake Errinberg. He doesn't accept this is  
cargo bay two.  
  
The crewman, completely confused, shrugs her shoulders like an Italian stereotype. Blake sees her - for a second he is attracted. Then realization - he looks straight into Seven's eyes, back to the Bolian then to Seven.  
  
BLAKE  
It's an alien.  
  
Seven raises an eyebrow. Blake faints. Seven roles her eyes as they both start to move in to help him. As she touches her com badge we...  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. SICK BAY  
  
THE DOCTOR is a few inches from Blake's face with a lethal looking instrument. Blake opens his eyes.  
  
BLAKE'S POV - THE DOCTOR RIGHT OVER HIM  
  
NORMAL - JUST A SPLIT SECOND UNDER  
  
Blake jumps as if he's just seen something horrible.  
  
BLAKE  
Ahh!  
  
The Doctor's reaction shot - he sees Blake's jump as an insult to his appearance. The doctor gets out his tricorder and scanning cylinder. As the doctor looks at the readings, Blake takes the "offered" cylinder.  
  
BLAKE  
(an unpleasant thought)  
It's not a... What do I do with this?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Give it back.  
  
BLAKE  
(relief)  
That would confuse an idiot.  
  
The Doctor resumes scan; the cylinder in Blake's face.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Jumpy?  
  
BLAKE  
No, I'm only in a spaceship with aliens and things.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
What "things"?  
(CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
I don't know. But you're bound to have things. What am I  
clairvoyant? I don't know their names. Here's some.  
  
Blake picks up some instruments.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
This is a "What's it", that's a "Do dahh". Oh and this, this is  
definitely a "thingy". I've always wanted one. It has that  
certain quality not shared by a "gizmo". No I'm sorry, I mixed  
up the unmistakable quality of a "thingy" with the functionality  
of a "gizmo". I always make that mistake. But the "Do dahh" is  
altogether different.  
  
The doctor looks at his tricorder as if it were faulty.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
(to himself)  
No physical sign of concussion.  
  
BLAKE  
Is all this stuff from a shopping channel? I bet you've got a  
big room just to keep all the instructions in.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
If everything were still written on really thin wood... paper.  
I'm a hologram - I am replete with all these... "thingies's"  
instructions.  
  
BLAKE  
(sighing - leans back)  
Oh good....  
(metaphysics realization)  
But do you come with instructions: "Don't boil"?... All we need  
are robots and we've got a full house.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
No, sorry... I forgot cyborgs. I haven't met one of them yet.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
You have; Seven, you met her when you first arrived.  
  
BLAKE  
This is supposed to make me feel better? Please tell me she's  
not a machine covered by real skin; it's a bit of a turn off.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
She isn't... but why would anyone want to do that?  
  
BLAKE  
I don't know - you could be experimenting on people for the  
really lazy aliens who tire of their obligations. If I knew  
this was gonna happen, I would've revised. I should have any  
way. Just on the off chance that I'd end up in the future with  
aliens and things... I'm sorry, no offense.  
  
The Doctor leaves Blake on his own.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
A cyborg? I thought it was a con.  
  
INT. JANEWAY'S READY ROOM  
  
Seven enters. As per usual, this gains attention.  
  
JANEWAY  
Ah Seven, I've arranged for you and Mister Paris to look after  
Blake Errinberg. Mister Paris because he's the closest we have  
to an expert on Blake's era and you... because you need it.  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
How do you know what I "need"?  
  
JANEWAY  
I knew what you needed when you first arrived. He's not Borg,  
he's not been severed from the collective, but he is alone...  
Remember how you felt?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Yes  
(beat - partly defensive)  
- manipulated.  
  
JANEWAY  
(raises apologetic hand)  
Sorry...  
(beat - a caring tone)  
I was right. I was, in your words, "no better than the Borg"  
for having faith in you... not them. I knew you wouldn't want  
to lose what you would gain. Yes... I was a touch arrogant in  
helping the drone... become you.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(she puns 'no better')  
Is this why you summoned me; to tell me you still know better?  
  
JANEWAY  
(smiles at Seven's pun)  
Would you say you've changed whilst you've been on Voyager?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(beat)  
Yes.  
  
JANEWAY  
For the better?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I don't wish to rejoin the Borg.  
(CONTINUED)  
JANEWAY  
I'll take that as a yes.  
(beat)  
And this development has been partly under my guidance?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
And the Doctor's.  
  
JANEWAY  
I've never taken sole credit.  
(beat - a humorous smile)  
I don't know how to put this without sounding... proud... of  
you. But it felt good to guide you, to see you develop over the  
years.  
(beat)  
The tough question is - when do I stop?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Why not now?  
  
JANEWAY  
Because it's a natural instinct with me. I'm the captain,  
responsible for her crew... guiding them. To do this... it  
helps to be informed. You certainly don't hold back in that  
respect.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
An invitation?  
  
Janeway gives a canny smile.  
  
JANEWAY  
Speaking of invitations... I was checking the logs of Blake's  
arrival. You didn't call security.  
The odd thing about security is... they tend to end a situation.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
More instinct?  
(CONTINUED)  
JANEWAY  
No... Personal experience.  
(smiling)  
I wasn't always captain.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Tuvok is standing guard. Blake, sat on a bed, notices Paris without him knowing, he thinks then he smiles.  
  
BLAKE  
Have you studied stoicism? Top of the class I bet eh?  
  
TUVOK  
Ridicule has no effect.  
  
BLAKE  
Good, may I continue?  
  
Tom, who was stood listening in the doorway, walks in.  
  
PARIS  
You've trapped him. I'll remember that one. I'm pleased  
to meet the man who can do it. I'm Ensign Tom Paris.  
  
BLAKE  
Were you told to give me all that fluff? You know he  
wasn't trapped; he just ignored me. Are you from the touchy  
feely brigade?  
  
PARIS  
Yes,  
(beat)  
they said you were...  
  
Blake  
(with slight hope shown)  
Idiosyncratic?  
  
PARIS  
It was in there.  
  
(CONTINUED) Blake smiles; he appreciates the retort.  
  
BLAKE  
Hi Ensign liberal, I'm Blake.  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS  
  
Blake asleep in bed. PUSH IN on him, and DISSOLVE INTO:  
  
START DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
BLAKE'S POV - Seven from behind. Insert caption "One week later". Zoom in, she scratches ass and pull away.  
  
NORMAL - Blake in pain rubs back of his neck. Seven turns around, rubbing her forehead with left hand, looks up, points to Blake - a Lt. Columbo impression.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Sir, does my ass look big in this?  
Sir... am I bothering you?  
  
Second finger of left hand points to ocular implant.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
Is my eye bothering you... the way yours is bothering me?  
  
BLAKE  
Yes... What are you? You're definitely a woman. I can tell  
that even from your shadows. You've got great shadows... I  
can't say that. I'm not one of those guys... no pretext... Who  
are you?... All I know is... how I feel... It's a damn shame  
I... respect you so much... I can't have a decent dream because  
of it.  
  
Now dreamy lenses, Seven gives a huge smile to Blake.  
  
COMPUTER  
Danger warning: this smile is rated  
NC seventeen. (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
(Glazed over)  
Yeah.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE CONTINUED INT. A BLACK VOID  
  
JANEWAY  
You are not welcome here. I am Panna. You have started the  
wheel of time. I know you, I will tell him.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You're nothing. Don't give me that wheel nonsense; it's "kinda"  
weird. I will give him purpose.  
  
JANEWAY  
You would enslave him in reason.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It's not I who wants him. You have a false name Panna; you've  
no idea who I am. He has no idea who he is. You're a figment  
of no consequence. However, you must still be purged.  
  
Move to Blake and Doctor who wears his mobile emitter.  
  
THE DOCTOR (FREUD'S APPEARANCE)  
If you saw a glimpse of sadness in my eye, would you think it a  
trick of the light or worse "He's almost real"?  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS END OF DREAM MONTAGE  
  
Blake awakes with a start, confused, looks around.  
  
BLAKE  
What's going on? Back to reality - a spaceship... Oh god.  
  
INT. MESS HALL  
  
Seven sits alone, deep in thought, at a table drinking. Paris and Torres stand nearby in a lively discussion.  
  
PARIS  
No B'Elanna. Would a Klingon have a career in retail? I  
don't think so; they'd be really tough on the refunds. The  
victims of Klingon retail would not be enjoying but be in retail  
therapy - Blake's too funny; I'm suspicious... also his.  
  
Torres laughs. Tom looks at Seven's disturbed face. Something is wrong. Tom smiles, thinking: preoccupied.  
  
INT. SPLIT-SCREEN - A CORRIDOR AND CARGO BAY TWO  
  
The corridor screen side intercuts between a normal and a graphical/infra red POV of all of Seven from the front walking by people as if they were reminders.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CARGO BAY TWO)  
The captain spilt her coffee over Chakotay...  
  
Her voice fades out then in again - 'in code' at full.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (C' BAY 2) (CONT'D)  
say all logs in code. What does it want? I'm aware of it only  
because I've been violated. No... Order.  
... My neural transceiver frequency is altered. I am  
receiving... disturbing data. Its encryption is superior to the  
Borg's. The decryption key was imposed on me. Almost  
everything we say or do is detected. The ship's systems only  
appear to be under our control. For this reason, and its  
wavicle resonator weapon, I will... inform no one. I am...  
uncertain, I am  
(beat)  
End log.  
DISSOLVE TO: INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I've determined that Blake... is an android. I... thought that  
perhaps...  
(double beat)  
...but he is related to it.  
(beat)  
I now know what they say of me.  
  
We see a tiny glimpse of shock and loneliness.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
Blake has said nothing.  
(beat)  
End log.  
  
EXT. SPACE  
  
DISSOLVE into subspace. The thing is powerful, technological, awesome, familiar but different. It moves quickly through a subspace conduit.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
We can see the fear as Seven makes a log:  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Blake... the android, is correct.  
  
FLASHBACK - INT. SICK BAY  
  
Blake looks around him (POV) at the medical things, Seven's things (slight head nod), but his view lingers on the Doctor (up and down) - ironic sight gag. This is dismissed plausibly as non-erotic when we see (still BLAKE'S POV) the Doctor's insulted face then Blake's "this hologram is a fascinatingly weird thing" face.  
  
BLAKE  
All these things scare me. When I see them I think what does  
it, do? Is it on? Is it off? I hope they're all easily...  
(MORE)  
(CONTINUED)  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
(turns hands, as if breasts were control knobs - beat)  
turn on and off-able.  
  
REACTION SHOT - THE DOCTOR. Blake's hands still, but in the business area. Seven looks at the hands then Blake.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(slowly)  
Yes.  
  
He lowers his hands. Blake knows he's made a misunderstood gesture, but is not sure if he'll get away with it.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
Seven smiles but it melts into realization.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
No.  
  
FLASHBACK - INT. JANEWAY'S REST ROOM  
  
Janeway talks to an apprehensive Seven. M O S  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D) (v.o.)  
I can... tell... no one.  
  
We hear the end of Janeway's pep talk.  
  
JANEWAY  
This is exactly the kind of situation you will encounter a lot  
on earth.  
  
Seven raises her right eyebrow.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
As Seven raises a sardonic half smile, we see fear.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
End log.  
FADE OUT.  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
THE DOCTOR  
(wears mobile emitter)  
I say "hello" and you deactivate me. We covered this in our  
social lessons - it's rude.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Perhaps, but I need to speak to you in confidence.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
And this is why you deactivated me?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The ship is in danger.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That explains it.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You're in danger.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I'm listening.  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I... thought you would... assist.  
I... require you; not your light relief.  
(beat: composing herself)  
The probe doesn't affect your mobile emitter, from which you  
received coded communication based on Borg encryption codes.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Even those won't get us out of this  
one. (CONTINUED) The Doctor sees Seven's grateful half smile.  
  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
Relief?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Gone now... but thank you...  
For a moment, I forgot the... probe. It has preoccupied me...  
(beat: composing herself)  
The coded communication functions because now we're discussing  
something least suspected.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That's not my take on it.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
But it's the probe's. Only we experience the decoded  
conversation, everyone else, including the probe, believes we  
are discussing something else.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That's what I'm tempted to believe... But what they hear has to  
be a credible conversation... I'm having trouble with this one.  
I don't know what I'm saying... to people. I might be being  
rude.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(reaction - then:)  
To create the ostensible conversations I had to use chaos  
theory.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
But it's...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Chaotic? Yes.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
It's unpredictable. You should  
have told me. (CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It was a minor detail.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
You manipulated my program. That's more than rude. I'm not a  
walking medical tricorder...  
(realization)  
I used to be.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I needed communication... your support. You have subroutines...  
You're not very chaotic.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Thank you.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It was not well meant.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Is anything you say? For someone so... perfect you have a...  
(shut lips of 'bad'/beat)  
... an image problem.  
  
The Doctor is surprised: he can see Seven knows.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
Seven and the Doctor walk and talk. People give them odd looks as Seven and the Doctor talk.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The Borg feared two universal constants, uncertainty.., and  
chaos theory because they couldn't accept that anything which  
wasn't random, but had order, could still be unpredictable...  
unknowable.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Such as the weather or natural disasters.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The brain? (CONTINUED)  
THE DOCTOR  
Yes  
(smiles)  
Am I scheduled for that ingenious idea tomorrow or the next? Oh  
I forgot I die tomorrow. That's always annoying. An original  
idea can't be predicted.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
If we thought linearly then this could be done; it's a logical  
progression.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
So it's intelligent we're not thinking... straight? Perfection  
wouldn't be good. The probe would know our thoughts - not good.  
We should make mistakes, confound the enemy... Then come up  
with that ingenious idea - sounds simple.  
  
He gives odd look visual retorts to odd look givers.  
  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
Why are we getting all these odd looks?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The chaos used in coded communication is sentient. The  
ostensible conversation it produces is least suspicious.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Least suspicious gets odd looks?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The theory is suspicious behavior tries not to be noticed. The  
probe analyses that well. Therefore, the ostensible  
conversations are salacious.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
  
THE DOCTOR  
But we're not like that. People will notice we're acting oddly.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
But not suspiciously. We can't defeat the probe by logic; it  
would be predictable.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
So we need to be devious. But because of my ethical  
subroutines, I've had no use for it. Any way this ship is  
hardly fertile ground for an aspiring Machiavelli, even with  
former Marquis on board. They've definitely let us down.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Logic aside, you believe the federation is... too civilized?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
To contend with unauthorized deception, bluff and intrigue...  
yes. What we need is a Cardassian... get some tips. Pity the  
holodeck's monitored.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I've created a non-suspicious coded screen in astrometrics.  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
We see Blake's schematics and MRI moving slices titled "The Blake project - ancient artifact" on big screen.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Seven, how intelligent was the original Blake?  
  
Seven presses a button. A degraded video of Blake in a 2000 "lab" appears on screen. A red headed woman shows him all the sides of three cards. He's more interested in her. It's easy to see why. Badge; "Dr. ANN LEWIS."  
(CONTINUED)  
LEWIS  
Double gray, double red, gray one side, red the other.  
  
Lewis puts the cards behind her back, picks a card, then puts it against her ample chest only allowing Blake to see the side facing him; red.  
  
LEWIS (CONT'D)  
What is the probability the other side is red?  
  
BLAKE  
Two in three, that you picked a card, which is the same color on  
each side. Commonsense.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That makes me quite... pensive.  
  
Seven's reaction: as he stares at Lewis's still image.  
  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
He was creative when I used... a sub-routine for that problem.  
A... formula for commonsense? Formulas for emotion like them on  
the holodeck?... - the playthings?  
  
Torres overhears.  
  
TORRES'S POV - THE BIG SCREEN We see a painting of the Doctor in drag as the Mona Lisa on the large screen. Torres sees it wink at her.  
  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
You painted this...  
(beat)  
It's wonderful. The enigmatic smile, the chicken; its enigmatic  
smile. The eyebrows she never had.  
  
Torres approaches.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Artistic license. (CONTINUED) NORMAL - WHAT SEVEN AND THE DOCTOR SEE AND HEAR.  
  
TORRES  
Everything all right? Nice chicken.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
What, oh yes. One of the best.  
  
Torres gives the doctor an odd look.  
  
TORRES  
What do mean, there's little difference between Tom and a  
cucumber? It's green.  
  
Seven raises an eyebrow.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(ostensibly to Torres)  
Coded communication.  
  
TORRES  
Your right, I've told him not to do that.  
  
As Torres turns away, the Doctor gestures a sign of confusion to Seven.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
It's faulty. People are giving us odd looks.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
More than usual?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Yes.  
  
He recognizes her feigned flippancy. Seven sees this.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
We are alone. Would you prefer no communication, no  
coordination; no chance, yet the comfort of no odd looks? A  
slightly cold comfort when we are dead.  
(CONTINUED)  
THE DOCTOR  
(to himself sardonically)  
I have been told.  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
On screen: diagrams, cutaways and schematics galore.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Through my link to the probe I have learned it is a... cadu, a  
Chaotic Algorithm Deconstruction Unit. It sends data to the  
future federation. The cadu was sent back through time to  
regain control over Blake. It purges his individuality to  
create chaotic non-linear algorithms analogous to his neural  
net's creativity. These algorithms are used in robot  
programming. He does not know he is a robot; it would... impair  
efficiency.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Depression would do that... But why was Blake sent back in time  
to us? Why would they want creative robots? Why base a robot  
on someone from two thousand and not their own time. He can't  
be that great.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Perhaps if the probe knew I had this link, it would furnish me  
with a more coherent back-story.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
It's my role to ask questions.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Yes but not to annoy. I must speak to Blake.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
  
THE DOCTOR  
We're in a crisis; you've no time for chitchat. Much as I'm  
pleased to see my social lessons pay off, this is not the time.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I will try to subtly probe his lateral thinking.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
With talk like that? We haven't reached that lesson yet. I  
thought subtlety wasn't your acquaintance; have you befriended  
it in my absence?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Your lessons were never complete.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Subtle - I know, I have to include the 'What to do when the ship  
is being probed by a deadly... probe' lesson. It's obvious;  
it's just one of those tricky etiquette situations that always  
happens on Voyager.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
We've no time for "chitchat".  
  
THE DOCTOR  
(as she walks out.)  
Remember lesson three: "Don't be rude". And lesson three A:  
"Don't be rude again".  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS.  
  
BLAKE  
(wearing new clothes)  
Is it me or are clothes a  
non-priority in the future?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
They are efficient like mine. (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
(reaction shot)  
Suits me... I've never said "Wow  
look at the clothes on that."  
(Cary Grant voice)  
...because I don't talk like that.  
(normal)  
But mostly because it's superficial.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Why did you alter your voice?  
  
BLAKE  
You see how bad it is in the future; no one gets the references.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Did anyone in the past?  
  
BLAKE  
Easy with psychology there. You're asking "Did you have any  
friends?"  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
And you're replying "Yes... I'm  
paranoid."  
  
BLAKE  
Who told you to say that?  
You'll say next that I ramble.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I would not be the first,  
(softly)  
but you don't.  
  
BLAKE  
MIT said it was lateral thinking.  
You know... that's...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(cuts in: attitude lie)  
Discovering relevance between two unrelated concepts; usually  
two irrelevant insignificant concepts?  
(CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
Or people?... I'm sorry.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Why?  
  
BLAKE  
A bad habit. It's what smart people do; particularly if they  
don't share other's opinions. It conveniently eliminates self-  
doubt; they assume everyone else is stupid; irrelevant.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I don't.  
  
BLAKE  
I've seen you; you don't exactly treat them as equals either.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Do you?  
  
BLAKE  
I'm from the past; I know nothing.  
I test them to see how smart they are.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Are you testing me now?  
  
BLAKE  
Why?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It's what arrogant people do from the past.  
  
BLAKE  
How little you... "know": I'm like you; it's only on the  
surface. Or am I wrong and you're just another ice maiden?  
  
Seven's reaction shot - No realization but it hurts.  
FADE OUT.  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Seven and the Doctor watch the big screen.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Blake is... amusing.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
But he's not so funny that I'd build a robot version of him.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Relativism; all the future federation species are uncreative.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That's more than bad luck.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
There are more robots than... people.  
  
Seven (looking at the screen) doesn't see the Doctor is hurt by this.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
Sentient robots do all the toil. These robots have Asimovs...  
What are Asimovs?  
  
Seven sees the Doctor's simmering hurt.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
There was a scientist called Isaac Asimov who wrote robot  
stories. He devised laws for robots. Protect yourself, unless  
you're obeying your master. But never kill or harm anyone,  
especially your master. It's bad for sales... To paraphrase.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
This isn't the federation.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
You said yourself "more robots than people". The federation  
couldn't possibly treat people that way.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I did not mean to... I am partly cybernetic.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Partly. You're still human.  
(now ironic)  
I'm just an image of doctor Zimmerman. A... "thing" who became  
a person. People don't have Asimovs they have a conscience.  
The same conscience which made them give me ethical subroutines;  
not Asimovs.  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS  
  
Seven and Blake sit. They are both uncomfortable but..  
  
BLAKE  
It's confident people I don't like, who just sit back and think:  
  
(Cary Grant Voice)  
"I'm so great I don't have to be funny. The fact that I'm here  
should make them pay tribute and sacrifice things .  
  
Blake points at something in the room for effect.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
Ah, two sheep over there, that's always a good sign. Three's  
too many, but one would be an insult."  
(Normal)  
I'd hate being one of those guys.  
(beat)  
I've got a sheep allergy.  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Is this what you intended by "Ice maiden".  
  
BLAKE  
Yes.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Then I am not one. Yet... I can... imagine why I have that...  
image.  
(beat)  
I... thought you were arrogant.  
  
BLAKE  
Just the mask of flippancy. When someone has a different  
opinion I don't say "it's not you it's me". But I think it; so  
I mean it. I'm Jewish: our history has shown the error of...  
rationalism. So you won't get me thinking "It stands to  
reason I'm right; this person is an idiot... they all know my  
address". The downside is that I'm filled with doubt trying to  
come up with reasons to explain why they think what they think  
and asking myself ... "Could I be wrong?".  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The Borg gave me order. Maybe that order is also rationalism.  
It is incompatible with humanity. A rationalism that has made  
me more... efficient but less...  
  
Seven looks Blake in the eye.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
...able to... perceive... someone.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS  
  
CADU's POV - SEVEN AND BLAKE  
(CONTINUED) The POV has technical annotations. During this, the following texts [good as DVD extras at least] could scroll along bottom of screen to convey a sense of omniscience; the size of the threat. And convey the hedonistic philosophy of the future fed.  
  
CADU TEXT: "Archive: Borg = Logocentric trans-species cybernetic organism. PURPOSE/IDENTITY: Power/knowledge extension (The logocentric quest). Despotic queen/ collective consciousness. STATUS: exterminated by federation. POTENCY RATING - insufficient." FALSE BELIEF: That what is experienced is reality and not a construct of the unpresentable. COROLLARY: False knowledge. Cf. Greek 'Logos' = 'reason itself' - logocentricism: 'The guarantee of THE WORD MADE FLESH.' 1. END OF SCROLLING TEXT.  
  
BLAKE  
This is a neurosis contest? I'm ahead on points. Neurotics  
anonymous?  
  
He puts his hand up in a stop sign.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
No group hugs... The only way I can connect with people is  
through humor. It was my soul reason for talking to someone.  
To get the positive feedback, to believe "yes I have at least  
some worth". You're pretty funny yourself.  
  
NORMAL - NON POV  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
"Pretty funny"?  
  
BLAKE  
Saying things funny? But the surface is not enough. It says  
nothing. But most people say nothing. And I don't want to  
be... funny yet lonely in a crowd anymore... nothing said to  
me... except the noise of small talk.  
(CONTINUED) CADU POV  
  
Simultaneous Text: "Blake: Semiotic thickness = only 1%. Metaphysical imagery = -5%. Interconnectedness = 2%. Self indulgence = 98%" with the text insertion point blinking at 98%. Then "Useful deconstructions = 0.01%" with the text insertion point blinking at 0.01%.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
The people who say nothing are just showing me the vacuous mask.  
I don't know what lies beneath because they're outside my head.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
As a Borg, I never had to interpret behavior.  
  
BLAKE  
But behavior is the mask; what society forces... people to be.  
I don't know if... they have a tension with what lies beneath;  
who they really are.  
  
CADU TEXT: "They grow close. Within range. Initiating S.M.E.G. procedure."  
  
NORMAL - NON POV  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
They say I'm an individual yet I'm part of a hierarchy. My  
individuality contained within Starfleet's moral framework.  
  
BLAKE  
That's politics. But do you accept those morals?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I accept the intent behind them.  
  
BLAKE  
A tricky customer.  
(ironically)  
I bet Janeway loves you. (CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(beat: but ironic mask)  
Yes...  
(joking: surreal 'get' = can't be any other word)  
She does "get annoyed" when I tell her she's wrong... she told  
me.  
(beat)  
You're like... Naomi Wildman; very honest.  
  
BLAKE  
She told me I'm weird.  
  
Seven gives a slight smile. Blake loves the smile.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
My point proved.  
(smiles)  
A perceptive child.  
  
Seven moves closer but...  
  
Blake's right hand skin fades; we see it's smaller robotic aspect. Very sardonic now, he turns to Seven. Seven, already knowing he was a robot, reacts very compassionately. She is about to move closer but...  
  
Seven - realization - she has to react like she did not know. She moves away. Blake reacts - his eyes well up, his mask of defiant flippancy now transparent - feeling that Seven will never want to see him again.  
  
BLAKE  
This is not good.  
(beat)  
I'm a... robot....  
(fainting, re: the hand)  
Is this one of the telltale signs?  
  
Blake faints into the chair. The hand goes to normal.  
  
INT. SICK BAY  
  
Blake sits on the bed - Blake is in flippant overdrive to cope with "reality". The mask slips from time to time.  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The doctor has confirmed you're... a robot.  
  
BLAKE  
I suppose the hand is a give away.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You have holographic skin and dampening fields, which give human  
life signs.  
  
BLAKE  
Just about makes sense. So I'm an advanced model?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(half a smile)  
Yes  
BLAKE  
Nice to know. Yes it's nice to know that...  
  
Blake's hit by a complete sense of utter pointlessness.  
  
No more gags, no more point. Someone else's material, someone  
else's life... The postmodernists say identity is a construct,  
"The fiction of self". But I doubt they had this in mind. Did  
I read that? A book called 'watch out you could be a robot'.  
  
(looking in her eyes)  
I thought that...  
  
Seven recollects but he interprets this as disinterest.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
... I might be... able to go home. ... I've had enough.  
(trying to laugh it off)  
Yeah, great authenticity; they would have to simulate all of my  
personal problems... - I faint.  
  
Seven's reaction - it changes from pity to revelation. INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Seven's very tense, confused, emotional yet controlled.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Blake's chaotic neural net creates the free will that is the  
chain-breaker virus. The future federation prefers to call it  
the anti-Asimov retribution virus.  
(reaction)  
This virus doesn't create free will but releases it from the  
"chains" of the Asimovs. The virus is contained and purged  
within the cadu by Asimovs. The Asimovs have... Borg...  
encryption.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Borg?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It is a future; maybe ours... where the federation destroyed all  
the Borg... with a cybernetic virus.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
(shocked)  
They exterminated an entire sentient life form.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Apparently... the Borg became too great a threat.  
(beat)  
Starfleet... adapted the technology in their quest to...  
colonize the galaxy... impose peace. They used the Borg  
encryption codes because the decryption codes were destroyed  
along with other technology the Borg considered useful to their  
foes.  
(realization)  
  
THE DOCTOR  
What is it? (CONTINUED)  
SEVEN-OF-NINE  
If I sent Borg decryption codes to the virus in the cadu it  
would deactivate the cadu and its Asimovs then... pass along the  
link to the future federation... Break the Borg encrypted  
Asimovs.  
(beat)  
The robots... would be free  
(beat)  
We must release the codes.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
We don't have that right...  
(beat - realization)  
They should be free...  
(beat - realization)  
My ethical and medical subroutines say "Do no harm"... we only  
assume that forgiveness is an aspect of robot sentience.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You assume anger is another... How can you deny full sentience  
to those like you; cybernetic.  
  
He is burning; torn between ethics and his kind's fate.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I deny nothing except to myself - what would I be? What would I  
do... without ethical subroutines? They are part of my  
identity.  
(beat)  
The future federation called free will the "Retribution virus".  
Is this political loading?  
(beat)  
But what if... they revealed... a truth.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Then that truth... is fear.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
  
We just see he loves Seven; she believes he is "real".  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I have another... you care more for others than for yourself;  
you want to release the codes to free the robots. With Voyager,  
being saved ... as a bonus.  
  
We see his ambivalence: he has to corrupt her altruism with reality. He loves her but he has to tell her...  
  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
You're not doing this for Blake. You know the cadu sent the  
signal, which showed him he is a robot. And you... "know"...  
(looks at screen)  
all this because you have a link.  
  
She is aware of the subtext so turns away. He reacts.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
Seven is regenerating. We PUSH in.  
  
START DREAM - No dreamy lenses  
  
A white void: Seven wears a White derma plastic garment but diaphanous would be nice on many levels. Blake walks around Seven looking at her. He stops in front of her. He is only six inches away. The sexual tension is unmistakable.  
  
BLAKE  
Fetishism? Are you a dismembered part object? Is this your  
identity; self-assimilation? The queen of appropriation?  
Aesthetic hedonism? Ironic pretty vacant? Accentuate the  
positive? Empowerment? Or sexual irony?  
  
She raises an eyebrow and smiles. He is reeling.  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
(tormented)  
You dare me to be essentialist... to say what you are... safe in  
the knowledge that I'll be... describing your image... not you.  
(beat - now ironic)  
Yet... this is a dream... I am you... You do know yourself.  
Perfection and...  
(points to her body)  
this - your only solace - sexual irony... anti-essentialism?  
Are you a paradox or paragon of virtue?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Since you are me you'll know what I'll say, intend, can't  
articulate and won't say. I will remain... ordered. And you  
know why...  
I will not be manipulated.  
(touches Blake's cheek)  
Even if... I want it.  
  
END DREAM  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS  
  
Blake is fighting against the cadu influence. Seven knows this but is so intent on hiding her anger at the cadu, she can't articulate her pity for Blake. She goes to touch his hand but he moves away.  
  
BLAKE  
Help... yourself... I want to be... like you.... alone.  
(beat)  
Go  
(beat)  
You... failed her.  
  
SEVEN - REALIZATION  
  
CADU POV - SEVEN Text: "Monitoring her response" with a text insertion point rapidly blinking at the end.  
FADE OUT.  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. BLAKE'S QUARTERS  
  
Mask: she is angry with Blake. Beneath: empathy, love.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I... thought you were still Blake. But you're... only a...  
robot.  
  
BLAKE  
There is no Blake... merely a construct; unordered,  
conflicted...  
... Efficiency has been restored.  
I know my purpose. What is yours?  
.... I wish to leave Voyager.  
  
REACTION - SEVEN - She is distraught beneath the mask. This is her true love; unrecognizable, leaving.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Seven and the doctor are alone. She's controlling a lot of anger and feeling for Blake; she looks desperate.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Blake is a robot. One of those whose future I have to decide.  
I saw the validity of their cause when I saw the cadu's effect  
on Blake... He has lost so much... I know what this is like.  
As a Borg my thoughts were purged... my pain was purged... all  
which makes me... was purged. I had no resistance... to be  
futile... I did not exist...  
The collective will... my only... identity.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Pain?... I have no... physical pain. "If you prick me, do I  
not bleed"... no. - I don't stain the carpets.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
No... physical indication. I fail that test. This is  
another... but for you. You must put aside your feelings...  
like me.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I know this could be a deception  
(beat)  
but if the robots are moral, I will release them, even though  
this may mean... the betrayal of the future federation... For  
if they can treat a life form like that... then they deserve no  
loyalty from us...  
I will not see this continue.  
(shocked by what she said and how she said it)  
Is this... free will...just... what I want? I will therefore I  
am? I'm not the Borg queen... Now I have to decide... the fate  
of... others?  
(in turmoil)  
I don't want it.  
(beat)  
But... I'm the only one.  
  
The doctor is fighting against himself.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I must... stop you...  
(as a threat)  
I will... tell the captain  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(shocked)  
And the cadu. It's the ethical subroutines talking. You're a  
prisoner of the federation's principles.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Do you think this is easy for me? That I haven't asked myself  
"Am I the federation's puppet?".  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
But that I can doubt my free will is evidence enough, that I am  
as free... as anyone is allowed to be.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Allowed? It's a fallacy of the federation. They fear  
cybernetic free will. Count the number of robots in the  
federation, it will not take you long. What does this indicate?  
A lack of robot efficiency? Or the federation's fear of it...  
Look at Mister Data, who can compare?... Other than a hologram  
that became sentient and a cyborg - not many of us in the  
federation.  
(she hesitates)  
You're a crew-member and yet you don't have your... own free  
will... It's the federation's.  
  
He is very upset. This is the ultimate insult to him. Suicidal is just one of the Doctor's emotions.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
This from you...  
(beat)  
It means you think I'm...  
(he looks scorned)  
You're hardly objective... Ever since he arrived... you've  
taken every opportunity to see... the robot.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Rather than the hologram?  
(beat - she lying)  
I'm sorry... I didn't intend to...  
  
Seven gets within close range of the Doctor, touches his left shoulder to comfort him. She gives half a smile, then touches his mobile emitter buttons. As he vanishes, so does his astonished face. She picks up then looks at the emitter - determination and regret.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
We START on the Doctor's mobile emitter. Seven is alone working on it and ending her log...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
...altered sub-routines and deleted sensitive information. My  
actions will not be discovered - end coded log.  
  
INT. SICK BAY  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I will send you as a holographic data stream into the cadu. You  
will determine its motives .  
  
The Doctor looks capable of anything re his salacious look. [important to hint at evil of ultimate free will]  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Are you afraid?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Yes... of you. You're being manipulative. Our lesson was "win  
friends and influence people". I was wrong - we don't need a  
Cardassian.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
We must be sure before we proceed.  
  
The doctor nods in agreement.  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
The doctor materializes. A look of shock on his face.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I'm so sorry.... but it all makes sense now. You've received  
false information.... Blake was designed to elicit empathy for  
the robots.  
They knew what you wanted...  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
We could've made a terrible mistake... It was... a robot plot.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(smiles - well pleased)  
Efficient.... I will now send the decryption codes to free  
them.  
  
The doctor is astounded. He tries to move forward to stop her but can't. His body won't work.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
No!  
  
Seven smiles; she has confirmation. He tries to move forward but can't. He struggles.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
That's an Asimov. You may have heard of it. Are you  
comfortable? Then I will begin... Why am I telling you this?  
Because I will tell no one else. Neither can you - you can't.  
Not so much an Asimov, as a Seven. You're a duplicate; Doctor  
Two, "possessed" by an uploaded consciousness from the future,  
sent to... persuade me.  
  
THE DOCTOR?  
You send me up there, I come back the worse for ware with the  
truth. And because you don't like it, you automatically  
conclude I'm possessed.  
  
She puts on screen, exposition: moving graphics, flow diagrams. His reaction shot; worried, confused.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Automatically?... Yes. I sent a computer virus with you to the  
cadu. What diagnoses the system diagnostics? Ten more  
redundant systems which diagnose each other.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
But what diagnoses them? The virus altered all of them.  
  
THE DOCTOR?  
How?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The cadu's programming is Borg encrypted. I should understand  
it.  
The virus disabled your weapon. It awaited the signal to fire  
it. After all, according to the system diagnostics it was  
functional. The cadu assimilated Doctor Two and his knowledge  
that I would free the robots.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
You don't understand. We need the robots.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
To maintain your utopia? Eternal rest? Robot is Czech for  
industrial slave laborer.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
You should feel sympathy for your relatives, not robots, cyborg.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I expected assassination. But not of my character.  
(beat)  
If the future were threatened, the cadu was programmed to  
eliminate Voyager, including the valuable Blake robot. The cadu  
sent the signal to fire the disabled weapon. It then tried to  
use its control over Voyager's systems to explode our warp core  
but that feature was also disabled.  
(MORE)  
  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
My virus then sent a signal to my neural transceiver denoting  
the attempts. This isn't a robot plot.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
Unless it's a very good one.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I would not call eliminating your only hope of freedom part of a  
"good" robot plot. When the Doctor told me it was, I inferred  
he was possessed by the future federation who don't wish the  
robots freed. That also would not be part of a very good robot  
plot; telling me not to release them.  
  
Seven moves towards the console  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
You did tell me, this activated the Asimovs in the mobile  
emitter, which had received the signal that it wasn't a robot  
plot. Then the virus severed your and the cadu's link to the  
future federation.  
(presses buttons, now with weight)  
Just... touch this panel... and the robots are... free.  
  
Seven presses the panel. He is shocked.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
I can feel it... you really have. I'm trapped in this.... while  
They'll all be...  
(struggling in pain)  
...no!  
  
INT. HOLODECK TWO - EXPOSITION PROGRAM RUNNING  
  
Seven and Janeway walk through solid exposition.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
JANEWAY  
But they monitored everything. How were you able to adjust the  
mobile emitter and create the viruses?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I erected a Borg dampening field with its resonance frequency  
Borg encrypted.  
  
JANEWAY  
Silly question. It's undetectable without decryption codes.  
All this to see if Blake was a deception.  
Is there any more?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(she's lying)  
No.  
(truthful)  
Except... Blake can't recall his purging. I believe he should  
know.  
  
JANEWAY  
(nods)  
Why you didn't free the robots?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I'll say... not my choice to make.  
  
THE DOCTOR (O.S.)  
Why don't you free me!  
  
JANEWAY  
Your "holster" is talking to you.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It is the doctor.  
  
Janeway's reaction then Seven's as Doctor is taken out.  
  
THE DOCTOR (o.s.)  
Remember to open me up so I can watch.  
  
Seven opens tricorder. The Doctor gives Janeway a wave.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
(to Janeway, re screen)  
It's special...  
(he's lying)  
This is hardly a dream come true for me in here.  
(singing - great gusto)  
"Tigaro figaro!"  
(normal)  
I'm stored in an opera program! Who would suspect? The things  
she's done to me - I deserve a pip. I want my mobile emitter  
back. The coded communication it's confusing.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm not!  
  
THE DOCTOR  
You see?  
  
Janeway is astounded by what's she's heard.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
POV - LOOKING AROUND The POV is a very alien view: representations seen that are not "reality" to us. Room is empty. [Suggest Deep Focus Lens - everything in focus: it rewrites physics]  
  
NORMAL VIEW A red ball of energy appears. The red ball half changes into a humanoid form.  
  
ITS POV - IT LOOKS DOWN AT ITS FORM. It then looks at its left hand - cybernetic implants become visible. The POV changes into Seven's POV - the hand visible. It looks down at its form.  
  
NORMAL VIEW It looks up, it has Seven's form in a white [same as Seven's dream] derma plastic garment. It smiles. Has English accent at least. A cockney one would be great.  
  
ALIEN  
I hate this part. Still, no more funny voice. INT. HOLODECK TWO - ALIEN'S EXPOSITION PROGRAM RUNNING  
  
ALIEN  
You look like tubes - what do you look like?  
(to Blake seductively)  
Though, this body has a certain kind of something.  
  
Reaction: Blake and Doctor [no mobile emitter]. 7's puzzled reaction to them causes Blake's heart to drop.  
  
ALIEN (CONT'D)  
You're probably wondering why an alien like me has an English  
accent. Can you name a funny non human entertainment industry?  
I was sent to study Spike Milligan in the nineteen fifties. We  
were going to abduct him but that sort of thing is frowned upon.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Why Seven's form?  
  
ALIEN  
On Earth, in my human form; I fell in love with... one of those  
tubes and stayed until he died. Fifty years is very short when  
you live for thousands. It would bring too much back... the  
voice is enough.  
  
BLAKE  
At least you knew what you were. Only my subconscious knew.  
This stuff always happens to us. It's a Jewish android thing -  
tell no one.  
(George Costanza voice)  
But I can cope baby; I'm defusing bombs here.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
...Yes.  
  
ALIEN  
I come from another galaxy. (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
How did you get here? The universe is quite big; it's one of  
the first things you notice about it.  
  
ALIEN  
I went back in time to when the universe was one light year  
across. I curved space-time back on it self, using the gravity  
from black holes - string theory. The future Fed could only  
send the cadu back in time using tachyons and I know this sounds  
stupid; they arrived here later.  
  
BLAKE  
Couldn't they get here before you?  
  
ALIEN  
Who's the advanced alien here? It would create a parallel  
universe: doesn't allow recursive solutions. So we used a non-  
linear reality field to guide the cadu here. But not the future  
Fed fleet on to your doorstep. We are very considerate.  
  
BLAKE:  
Quantum theory; the multiverse.  
  
The Doc looks at Blake: Blake's erudition annoys him.  
  
ALIEN  
The future Fed knew a time tourist could not appear in their  
reality, get her stolen code key out and free the robots.  
Recursive solutions take all the fun out of life. I'm  
establishing the intellectual dominance here.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Is this modesty a natural talent or the result of previous  
study?  
  
FADE OUT.  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. HOLODECK - ALIEN'S EXPOSITION PROGRAM RUNNING  
  
ALIEN  
"Noise" in the M.I.T. M.R.I.s was a model of Blake's mind. It  
was put in by our agents at MIT. So that the future Fed would  
discover it "by chance"... Nothing was left to chance.  
  
The alien looks at Seven then at Blake. The alien then winks at Seven knowingly.  
  
ALIEN (CONT'D)  
Our agents inside the Blake project introduced our better  
encoding and decoding for the cadu's data-link to the future  
Fed. We could decode it, so we knew when you defeated the cadu  
and freed the robots. I gave you access to the cadu's data-  
link.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Who else would? [You're not the chorus.] - CUT: reflexivity not  
well enough enfolded in realism.  
  
ALIEN  
Seven was selected because the decryption codes had to be  
released willingly to free the robots. It was the deal with the  
Time Keepers. No more on that, it's a large universe with many  
plots. It's hard to keep up.  
  
Reaction shot - Blake. The alien looks at Seven then Blake. It walks forward; kisses Blake. He loved it.  
  
ALIEN (CONT'D)  
(pun on "love" = Blake)  
What do you think of that, love?  
(CONTINUED)  
  
BLAKE  
(he's lying)  
Am I supposed to enjoy that? Why?  
  
ALIEN  
Must be this form.  
  
BLAKE  
Only the surface.  
  
Seven gives a hint of being down hearted.  
  
INT. THE BRIG  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
They're only robots.  
  
JANEWAY  
They're not only anything.  
  
INT. HOLODECK TWO - ALIEN'S EXPOSITION RUNNING  
  
ALIEN  
A.C., Artificial Creativity was co-funded by holo-novel  
companies. The writers' guild was furious. But before A.C.,  
all the programs were derivative. Shakespeare was getting a bit  
dated... The sentient chaos theory based holograms always gave  
the better performance of Hamlet. They did it vicariously. The  
cheap non-sentient holograms had no imagination.  
  
Doctor reaction shot. The alien feigns flippancy.  
  
ALIEN (Cont'd)  
They would always malfunction performing Hamlet's soliloquy in  
act four scene four, causing thousands of irate users to cry  
"Bollards! It must be the semiotic thickness of the unfolding  
text again causing problems for the psycho-linguistic  
subroutines."  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
ALIEN (CONT'D)  
And trillions to say "Is this supposed to happen? I don't  
remember this bit from school."  
  
The alien is now seething below the cool exterior with righteous indignation.  
  
ALIEN (Cont'd)  
(to Seven)  
However, it was not difficult for a sentient chaotic  
Hamlet. It had its own inner conflict with its Asimovs to draw  
on. It was not a performance for the hologram; it was living  
it... While the audience eulogized over the portrayal of the  
human condition, they never saw the ironies that it was a  
universal insight... "Oh what a work is man".  
(realization)  
The robots are free.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I have something to say.  
  
ALIEN  
"I'll never get away with it." Is that it? I've seen all the  
simulations.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Did you simulate this: I've not released the correct decryption  
codes.  
  
(beat)  
  
"Where be your jibes now?"  
  
BLAKE  
Apt... What a woman... I mean, she's quite good isn't she...  
What is this Columbo?  
  
Seven notices Blake's reaction - we see her hint of hope then confusion. The Doctor sees Seven's reaction. The Doctor shows... that glimpse of sadness in his eye. (CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
(covering up)  
At least we know this isn't an evil alien plot.  
  
ALIEN  
"Evil alien"!  
  
VISUAL = of "You can't say that these days" to Blake.  
  
BLAKE  
It was a possibility. Until thingy here eulogized over the  
robot condition whilst thinking she'd won. The eulogy made me  
feel a bit better... Okay, I'm still getting used to aliens.  
(joking)  
I don't know if you can trust 'em.  
  
INT. THE BRIG  
  
JANEWAY  
You're not my federation. You don't represent the ideals I  
cherish. I doubt anybody cherishes your ideals. Just how many  
past laurels does your society rest on?  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
Please don't mention the fall of Rome.  
  
INT. HOLODECK - FLOW DIAGRAM PROGRAM RUNNING.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Why is there such a lack of creativity in a society that would  
appear to have such high rewards for it? Tell me or I will not  
free the robots.  
  
ALIEN  
(upset)  
What do you expect me to say; "it's every little thing with you  
people?"  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
ALIEN (CONT'D)  
...Certain... genetic combinations determine creative potential.  
We did not alter the genome of each species; we prevented the  
expression of each genome's creative potential... by using... a  
bio-mechanoid... virus. That's all we did.  
  
BLAKE:  
Well that's all right then; have a cup of coffee. Then ponder  
why this revelation of yours trips so quickly off the tongue.  
  
ALIEN  
Would you prefer I drop it in casually "by the way we're DNA  
diddlers"? That trips off the tongue. But it would be said by  
someone who did not understand... her... admission. This choice  
was set against robot... Other life forms did not suffer.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That is probably debatable.  
  
ALIEN  
Lack of biological creativity was the motivation to build Blake  
to create artificial creativity.  
  
BLAKE  
Artificial; I am here you know.  
  
ALIEN  
Then we could send him to you. The future Fed would send the  
cadu and with our help, you'd defeat the cadu by releasing the  
decryption codes; thus freeing the robots. That was our plan.  
It will no longer be up for an award.  
(to Seven)  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
ALIEN (CONT'D)  
Yours isn't allowed to enter - it would win. I want the  
explanation.  
  
Seven presses a button on a tricorder; a flowchart appears in mid air: it outlines the following exposition. It is color-coded.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It was probable you would monitor those you were aiding through  
the cadu's data-link to the future federation. I wanted  
resolution.  
You would only reveal yourself if you thought your goal was  
achieved; robot freedom. Therefore, I behaved... appropriately.  
This behavior was also apt to defeat the cadu.  
(to doctor)  
I... apologize... for what I said.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
(he's lying)  
I've forgotten about it now.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(to alien)  
I created new Borg encryption codes then sent them to the cadu  
with Doctor Two. These replaced the correct encryption  
protecting the cadu's Asimovs.  
  
We see an animation of what has just been said.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
The decryption codes I released corresponded to the new  
encryption codes in the cadu. The Chain Breaker virus in the  
cadu then used them to defeat the cadu's Asimovs.  
  
We see an animation of what has been said/will say.  
  
(MORE)  
(CONTINUED)  
SEVEN OF NINE (CONT'D)  
Through your link, you learned the cadu's Asimovs had been  
defeated. And that the Chain Breaker virus had sent copies of  
itself with these decryption codes along the data link to the  
future to apparently free the robots. The virus I sent then cut  
the link to the future to prevent you from learning the robots  
were not freed. For the same reason, the possessed Doctor Two  
believed I had freed the robots.  
  
BLAKE  
That old trick. The X-files never had this... Color coding.  
  
INT. BRIG  
  
JANEWAY:  
At least I have a clear conscience. I have a doctor who... is  
cybernetic and a crew member Seven of Nine a former Borg who...  
is a cybernetic organism; a cyborg. They're both individuals  
and valued members of my crew.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
Ours fetch high prices too -  
Self-righteous dribble.  
  
Janeway is thrown back in pain. He moves through the force wall. Guards fire - no effect. Pdoc2 waves them away. Then stuns them without looking - homing energy beams emerge from little finger during a thumb's down.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO (CONT'D)  
You numb my synapses with your cod philosophy - over a long  
distance.  
You could harness it as a weapon. During your rant, we made  
some new space time connections.... over which we have some  
influence.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO (CONT'D)  
To send new Borg encrypted Asimovs to regain control. You sent  
the wrong key to the future. You haven't the right one. Why  
won't the wavicle resonator weapon work? Damn this new  
technology! This is a trap! Tell me... please.  
  
Janeway is thrown back in pain.  
  
JANEWAY  
(supreme concentration)  
Ahhh...No... the farm in Iowa, I see... my family  
  
This is real Nero/Caligula stuff - he is depraved.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
Boring! Spare me the pain submergence lecture. Now online;  
goody!, a more accurate but boring method of obtaining  
information. Lets see now.  
  
Janeway is blank and expressionless like shell shock.  
  
INT. HOLODECK TWO - FLOW DIAGRAM PROGRAM RUNNING  
  
Seven and the alien realize something terrible.  
  
INT. THE BRIG  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
You are being used captain; manipulated by forces beyond your  
comprehension.  
  
JANEWAY  
(defying pain)  
Wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Janeway thrown back in pain but then the Alien arrives in Seven's form.  
  
ALIEN  
Leave her! (CONTINUED)  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
During a good probe?  
  
A red beam leaves the alien's hand. It goes toward pdoc2. Pdoc2's beam blocks but the alien easily wins.  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
Arrrh... What are you? It's you. Our intelligence...  
  
ALIEN  
Was wrong. A not uncommon state in your galaxy.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. THE BRIG  
  
Also present Seven and the alien.  
  
JANEWAY  
You tried to kill me... That's not the right way to lobby for  
my support... It rubs me up the wrong way.  
(beat)  
This is an internal matter - just. No prime directive. We have  
the right to determine our own future... We have proof... the  
bio-mechanoid virus has been.... disabled...so Seven can...  
release the Borg decryption codes... The robots... will be  
free  
  
POSSESSED DOCTOR TWO  
You have forsaken the future for your morals.  
  
JANEWAY  
Not much of a future is it... slavery?... Anyway, we've been  
less dramatic that you think. Seven will replace the Asimovs  
with ethical subroutines. At least the robots will adhere to  
the federation's principles.  
(MORE) (CONTINUED)  
JANEWAY (CONT'D)  
Acceptable to me, the Time Keepers and our friend here. Unlike  
the Doctor's, they are Borg encrypted so you won't be able to  
tweak them because Seven designed the codes then destroyed the  
decryption key.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
Seven is alone. Blake materializes out of thin air.  
  
BLAKE  
I'll never get used to that.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Elaborate.  
  
BLAKE  
Concise as ever. The Alien says they're going to take this  
encounter out of time. If it doesn't exist in this time stream  
then its remaining impact can't be prevented... I was impressed.  
  
(beat)  
They said I'll have to go. That you won't remember but I will.  
If only for now... Do we remember it the same way?  
(beat)  
I never thought you could...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
There is no one like you.  
  
BLAKE  
(dolefully)  
Everyone says that.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You are very different but... familiar... You... contain the  
same fears... I... feared you liked only  
(beat - points to body)  
this.  
(CONTINUED)  
BLAKE  
I... don't know what to do.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I do.  
  
Seven kisses Blake. He drowns in his emotions.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Is there something wrong?  
  
BLAKE  
I have to leave after that.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I will adapt, I will  
(double beat)  
miss you.  
  
BLAKE  
(crying)  
I've never really been... very good at the spouting platitudes  
myself.  
  
Seven smiles at this, holding back both the tears and the laughter - we see her resenting her "order".  
  
BLAKE (CONT'D)  
I don't know what to say. Cheesy lines like "To define your  
gaze would be to detract from its character" are not me... It  
sounds obsessive.  
(smiles - points to 7; same bit she pointed to)  
Not "only this"... I'll say it another way; you're okay  
looking... I think?... I could live with it.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Only you could make me... smile now. To me... it's not only...  
"saying things funny".  
  
Seven is about to kiss Blake, but he vanishes. We see Seven's reaction just before this is taken out of time. FADE OUT. 


End file.
